fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bella Soloh
Bellatrix "Bella" Soloh (born Bellatrix Sparklebolt) is part of the Edolas Kingdom and the Royal Army Captain of the Fifth Magic War Division. She is the Edolas counterpart of the Fairy Tail Mage, Bella Thunderbane. Appearance Bella Soloh is a wild looking woman with very wild black curly hair hanging in her face. Later it is cropped to be as short as it can be. Her eyes are a very, very dark purple. She rarely smiles, and when she does, its a smirk. Soloh wears a light blue, gold trimmed, armored, sleeveless, and backless top. She wears bandages around her stomach that would be exposed by her top. She wears short light blue shorts and armor around her calves. Her thighs are left exposed. She also wears black combat boots. She keeps her curved pole over her right shoulder. Personality Unlike her Earth Land counterpart, Bella Soloh is very calm, cruel, and sadistic. She was involved in killing part of Fairy Tail and over half of the Edolas Wild Hunt. She refuses to respect anyone except the king and the Exceeds. Soloh is very compliant to the king and isnt considered arrogant, unlike her lieutenant, but she is seen with a smirk in battle. She is also very tough and durable. After battling her counterpart, Soloh becomes more lile Thunderbane, except she keeps her calm demeanor. She does not like when people confuse her with her counterpart Thunderbane to the extent of cutting her hair so she could be distinguishable. Magic and Abilities Master Hand to Hand Specialist: As a Captain Mage of an Edolas battle unit, Bella Soloh is a master hand to hand combatant. Her strength and skill is compared to Bella Thunderbane, Erza Knightwalker, and Erza Scarlet. She is implied to be strong and durable enough to constantly bear the heavy weight of her weapon on her shoulder. Physically, Soloh is stonger than Thuderbane, but Thunderbane's mastery of Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic makes up for that, since Soloh lacks internal magic. *Lightning Rod: 1000 Years of Death: Soloh uses the Lightning Rod, a unique and strong weapon. Because of the Lightning Lacrima implanted inside the weapon, Soloh can harness he power of Lightning Magic. Magicwise, Thunderbane is still stronger. She can fight using its default form or true form. *Default Form: The Lightning Rod takes the form of an already huge curved pole that Soloh keeps slung over her shoulder. She can fire lightning out of one end of the pole. The lightning is attracted to metal, especially iron. *True Form: the Lightning Rod's true form is a thick, metal, colossal rod. Soloh does not seemed bothered by the weight of it. When unsealed, it is the ultimate lightning weapon of ultimate annihilation. It can generate a whole lot of lightning to fire out at once, but it takes ten minutes to charge for a blast like that. Trivia *In her first appearance, Soloh's top revealed a portion of her breasts. *Soloh is feared by so many people to the extent that Thunderbane was required to wear a mask that covered her whole face except her eyes when travelling through Edolas with Gajeel Redfox. Even after Thunderbane discarded her cloak, she kept the mask until she fought Soloh. Quotes (To Panther Lily) I have no interest on who he is. He is attempting to destroy the Lacrima. We cannot let him.